pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Funny Pikmin Exterminations
Please put any funny Pikmin massacre that has happened to you. It may be an enemy killing them, a hazard or even the sundown. You can also comment on other people's accidents. Blowhog Incident This happened to me recently. I was playing the Distant Spring Challenge Mode in Pikmin 1. I came with about 70 Pikmin to construct a bridge. However, I didn't notice the Puffy Blowhog flying near it, so I started constructing the bridge. When I saw the Blowhog I tried to move it away from my Pikmin by standing in front of it, just when I heard the typical inhaling sound. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to call my Pikmin back. Suddenly 70 Pikmin (less than half were blues) were drowning. I'm not good at using the blues' lifeguard abbility, so I started calling Pikmin like mad. However, there were already 20 Pikmin ghosts in the air when I whistled for the first time. When finally half of my army managed to get to land, I fled. That's when I heard more Pikmin drowing. I could only save one, so I went away again. I heard more Pikmin drowning, but this time I couldn't save them. I finished with 30 Pikmin! ''Snake''''boss14'' 21:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) failure on my behalf death Once i had to babysit my nephew while i was playing pikmin 2. i had to do something important, so i told him to wait here. when i come back( i was on the semi-final sub-level of dream den with ten purple pikmin as part of an experiment), i had 3 pikmin, and he was fighting the titan dweevil! i asked him what he did and he said he put them on fire. i asked him why and he said because the spider thingy got him. Stupid Glitchy Bridge Once I was building a bridge with purples in the Wistful Wild, but a Cloaking Burrow-nit had already taken part of it away. I come with 100 purples and start chucking them at the bridge. I heard a thud sound when they landed so I thought they were safe. I then noticed that a couple of them were drowning because they had fallen through the bridge. I ran to save them even though I still had 70 purples with me! I took them in the water forgetting to dismss them and they all died except for 5 that were building the bridge.-- 15:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Cannon beetle Grub has Last laugh In the Subterran complex cave in the valley of repose where theres alot of metal platforms, One one level theres a green cannon beetle. Now their usualy easy to beat for me cos I just swarm them, but this level dident have any walls and so, I had swarmed 57 pikmin all around it, and when it bucked to get them off they all flew of the edge of the platform and died, PIKMIN EXTINCTION-LEEKDUCK Blue pikmin's bad day On days 12-17 (from what I remeber) I was geting berries (both kinds, but I like to call the purple ones grapes) in the Perlexing Pool and the forest of hope Awakeing Wood. this bad day happed on day 17(or at least the profile said day 17 on it) I was getting red berries from that one in the gaint body of water in the perlexing pool. For one thing, I was a bit worried that a water dumple would out come of nowere and eat 10 pikmin(they didot, turns out they are near the Citadel of Spiders. Whean I was done I was thinking of getting the bridge out of the way,then I remberd there a wollywog there (mostly because I saw it) and, like I always do, swarm it. the only problem is whean they kill it,the fatty fell on some of them. -7 pikmin. I also lost about 15 pikmin to the yellow gate (PIKMIN AI!!!!!). after a searwig battle,I was from 100 blues to about 70 blues. -_- *restart* 16:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Cannon Beetle Larvae of Doom I went into Glutton's Kitchen with 100 pikmin. 4 died on floor 1 due to Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. When I got to floor 4, I had my guys carry some treasure back to the ship, when a Cannon Beetle Larva springs up. I had 45 Pikmin carry the treasure, and the others came with me. It killed all but one of my Pikmin, a Red Leaf. So, I turn around, and ANOTHER Cannon Beetle Larva has killed off nearly all the ones carring the treasure! I still managed to get it, though. Pyrostar (talk) 18:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Comments